<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How To Care For A Dream by TheCrimsonStoryteller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902445">How To Care For A Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller'>TheCrimsonStoryteller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Dream Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Dream, Baby Dream is scared of strangers, Babybones (Undertale), Gen, He's adorable, I Missed You, Imma just gift this to the people who commented on the one on my original account, Non-Linear Narrative, Originally a Oneshot, Protective Nightmare, So are his nicknames for the gang, yes this is galaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a fight with the bad Sanses, Dream accidentally turns into a baby and the bad Sanses have to take care of him.</p>
<p>This also includes my headcanon of Dream or Nightmare turning into a baby if they die and have no idea of whatever that had happened before their deaths.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ALL PLATONIC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Dream Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rnon/gifts">Rnon</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlethecat/gifts">Fiddlethecat</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before you come at me for stealing someone else's AU. This is in fact Galaxy. I nust had to make this new account  and loved this AU too much to let it go. I'm going to rewrite this, except for the first chapter because I liked it more than the others. I might continue the other stpries on my previous account too. </p>
<p>If you're one of the people who read this when it had been on my previous account: Hi there! Welcome back to the demon's lair!</p>
<p>I hate how much I love this AU...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream yelped as he dodged one of Dust's knives, causing the arrow that he had shot to miss and land inches away from Killer, his target.</p>
<p>He looked around, spotting Ink, who was currently having a one-on-one fight with the destroyer and Blue, who was trying to help the local Sans and Papyrus to keep the weird machine they had to be working on from getting destroyed, Cross dodging the attacks the three were shooting at him so he wouldn't reach what they were protecting.</p>
<p>Dream quickly fired an arrow at Killer, the arrow landing in the killer's arm, causing him to hiss in pain and charge at him with his knife.</p>
<p>Dream dodged Killer's attack and kicked him, causing Killer to fall onto the floor as Dream towered over him. As Dream got ready to strike the skeleton once more, a slimy tentacle grabbed him from behind, slamming him into the weird machine, Blue and the two locals not being fast enough to stop the impact.</p>
<p>The skeleton screamed as the machine's electricity went through his bones, making him feel like he was being ripped apart. Soon enough, the screams stopped and the limp, burnt body of Dream fell to the floor. Sparks started to fly of the machine and whoever was left took cover, soon enough, the machine exploded.</p>
<p>When Nightmare and his gang finally managed to get out of the rubble, they intended to teleport away as soon as possible. That was, until Cross hearrd someone crying. Nightmare, quickly realizing what was going on, hissed. "No Cross. You can't go see whose baby that is."</p>
<p>"Too late. I already have." Cross shouted, currently further away from the group as he slowly lifted up a small piece of rubble to see the crying baby. He froze at the sight of the gaurdian of positivity, now in the size of a baby, looking up at him with teary eyes, his clothes now being too large for him and his circlet resting around his neck, as the tiny baby's skull was sized down enough for the circlet to fall. Cross slowly picked him up, careful not to alert him as he walked back to the group. "We're keeping him. Right?"</p>
<p>"Wrong. We aren--" Nightmare was cut off as one of his tentacles poked Dream, causing him to stare at the tentacle with wide, curious eyes. Nightmare looked at Cross' face, seeing the determined look on his face. "Fine." He sighed. "But he's your responsibility." Nightmare quickly made a portal to his lair and they fled with the baby before Ink or Blue could come to bother them.</p>
<p>Little did they know, they had a lot to learn about taking care of a baby. Dream, to be specific.</p>
<p>Number one.</p>
<p>Babies are night-owl teenagers in a cute disguise.</p>
<p>Cross flopped out on his bed, looking at Dream who was lying in his stolen crib, wearing light blue stolen overalls and hugging a stolen teddy bear as he hugged the bear tight, the circlet he had earlier was resting on the drawer next to Cross' bed. It was rather impressive for him to manage to steal these many things in the same day as a big fight like the one they had earlier.</p>
<p>Cross was just starting to fall sleep when Dream decided it was a good idea to get hungry at four AM and, technically being only a day old, started to cry.</p>
<p>Cross groaned as he got up to make Dream some baby milk, still half-sleep.</p>
<p>Number two.</p>
<p>Don't leave a Dream alone with anything sharp.</p>
<p>It had been a week since Dream was turned into a baby and the gang decided to go and destroy an AU, having to leave Dream at home by himself while he was sleep in Dust's room, Dust had insisted on taking care of the baby since Cross was too exhausted to keep caring for the baby by himself.</p>
<p>When they came back, Dream's screams and cries caused Cross to bolt to Dust's room.</p>
<p>Dream had woken up and somehow found Dust's knives and, thinking that it was a toy, started to play with it, resulting in a deep wound on his arm, bleeding as he screamed on top of his non-existent lungs.</p>
<p>Nightmare quickly grabbed Cross' arm and pushed him away, not letting him see what had happened as he signalled Dust to clean up the blood as he scooped Dream up, disappearing out of sight to tend to the tiny baby's wound.</p>
<p>Number three.</p>
<p>Babies don't like strangers. Or at least who they think is an stranger.</p>
<p>"You sure it's a good idea to let Blue know about this?" Killer asked Error uncertainly.</p>
<p>"Yes." Error answered as he, Killer and Cross sat in the woods of Underswap's Snowdin, waiting for Blue to come. "Blue was really missing him. Plus, I made sure he won't tell Ink."</p>
<p>Blue's eyes shimmered in happiness when he took sight of the month old Dream, only for the baby to scream and cry when Blue hugged him, thinking that Blue was an stranger. Blue didn't let that make him sad though, he just played with the baby without startling him.</p>
<p>Number four.</p>
<p>First words aren't always mama or papa.</p>
<p>Too Cross' insistence, the gang had gathered around the baby for his first word. "Fa... Fa..."</p>
<p>'He's gonna say father, isn't he?"</p>
<p>"F... Fa... Fack yu!" Dream finally blurted out.</p>
<p>After a few seconds of utter silence, Horror finally broke it. "I just noticed how much we fucking curse in this house."</p>
<p>"I'm proud!" Nightmare said as he picked Dream up. Cross just had the look that said... Why?</p>
<p>Number five.</p>
<p>Last but not least, He's too adorable to say no to.</p>
<p>It was Dream's two years old birthday, and for the occasion, he was having his first ever theft.</p>
<p>It was Nightmare's idea, Okay?</p>
<p>They were going to steal one of the most precious gems from a high-security museum.</p>
<p>Just for fun!</p>
<p>Dream sat on the sidewalk, waiting for the signal. Once he received the signal from Nightmare, he put the phone in the pocket of his new black and blue sweater and walked towards thr door of the museum, calling for the guards as he put up a distressed face. "Help! Please Help!" He cried.</p>
<p>The guards, being too dumb to make sense of anything, came over to the two year old as Dream told them that a group of armed men had attacked him and his parents in an alley and he had managed to escape to get help, causing the guards to leave the museum and the theft to be done at peace.</p>
<p>On the way back, the gang passed by a toy shop and something immediately caught the little skeleton's attention. A small teddy bear. "Nighty!" Dream told his brother. "Can I have tha'?"</p>
<p>"Don't you think you already have too many?" Nightmare asked in an annoyed tone.</p>
<p>"Pweaaaase?"</p>
<p>Nightmare sighed as a tentacle shot out, breaking the glass and taking the teddy bear, giving it to the two year old as they teleported away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cross was lying on his bed, reading a book and looking over at the little guardian every now and then, keeping a keen eye on him. His stomach grumbled in hunger. The black and white skeleton looked over at the clock. It was still a few hours left until dinner. With a groan, he opened his dresser, looking through the clothes to find his hidden batch of chocolate. With a triumph 'Ha', he brought out the chocolate. He plopped back onto his bed, unwrapping his snack and taking a bite out of it.</p><p>A small squeak caused him to turn his attention back to the toddler who was now staring at the chocolate with wide eyes. Cross smiled softly. "Want one, little guy?" Dream jumped up and down repeatedly in excitement. The monochrome skeleton chuckled, picking up the little guardian of positivity and setting him on the bed, before taking another chocolate, unwrapping it completely and giving it to the toddler. He squealed in happiness and nibbled on the treat.</p><p>"<b>It's a bad idea.</b>" Cross rolled his eyes as the annoying ghost-child's voice whispered in his ears. "<b>This won't end well.</b>"</p><p>"Yes, it will." Cross dismissed. "He's three, he can't do much yet. It'll be fine. Plus he's my responsibility. Nightmare would kill me if I kept him hungry."</p><p>Chara sat in front of him. "<b>Then don't mind me, when I practice how I'm going to say 'I told you' later!</b>"</p><p>They didn't notice how the so called cute and innocent child stole more chocolate from the dresser.</p><hr/><p>"<b>Ahem, ahem... Cross... <em>I told you!</em></b>"</p><p>Cross looked around the trashed living room in horror. Nightmare would actually kill him when he saw that, especially since Dream was nowhere to be seen. He rushed to one of the sofas that had fallen upside down and fixed its position as he responded. "You're not helping, C!" He looked around franticly. "Dream? Where are you?"</p><p>A loud laughter sounded from the kitchen, causing the monochrome skeleton to let out a sigh of relief and make his way to an even more trashed kitchen. Dream was--</p><p>"How did you get up there!?" Cross shouted, setting a chair next to the fridge and climbing it. He picked up the laughing toddler from the top of the fridge. "There now. Let's clean up this place." He put the toddler on the couch to work in peace. "Keep an eye on him, Chara."</p><p>"<b>You're not my boss!</b>" The black and white child complained, sticking out their tongue, but sitting besides the little guardian on the couch. He giggled, moving closer to them and trying to grab at them, only for his hands to faze through. "<b>Uh... Cross! I think he can see me!</b>"</p><p>"Yeah? Okay." Cross replied, absently, not giving a second thought to what the child had said as he picked up the toys littering the ground and rushing away to put them in his room.</p><p>The monochrome ghost looked down at Dream, who was now repeatedly trying to grab their shining locket, only for his hand to faze through and hit the back of the couch.</p><p>They made a face, sticking out his tongue, crunching their nose and wiggling their fingers at the baby, causing him to fall back and start laughing again, causing them to laugh along as well.</p><p>The energy of the sugar rush was slowly leaving his little body, making him sluggish and slow. Soon enough, the guardian toddler was curled up beside the ghost, snoring and sleeping soundly.</p><p>Now, Chara had never had a particular opinion on the little being. Sure, they thought he was cute, but they also didn't like it when Cross spent all his time looking after him, especially with all the problems Dream was bound to bring along. So they never really messed around and interacted with him.</p><p>At that moment though?</p><p>They swore they were going to make anyone who'd hurt the child pay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't like this. BUT HERE WE GO</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a rainy night. The tiny droplets hit the windows and rolled down slowly. It was peaceful. It was calm. And--</p><p>
  <i>Boom</i>
</p><p>The five-year-old jumped at the sound of thunder, holding his bear tighter to his chest and wrapping the blanket around him as he slowly made his way through the dark house. He was scared of the thunder, but the rain made it worth the trouble.</p><p>Soon enough he was at the door. He slowly brought down the handle, wincing as the door opened with a soft click. He dropped the blanket and the teddy bear onto the ground and stepped out onto the wet grass.</p><p>He giggled and laughed as the rain hit his bare skull. He ran around in the puddles, splahing water everywhere. He tried to climb a tree. Only to get up a few branches and slipping down, not getting hurt much because of how short it was.</p><p>He was running around again when he felt something grab his wrist, clasp something around his mouth so he couldn't scream and pulled him into the darkness.</p><p>He kicked at the being until it let go, hugging him tight to his chest. "There you are." It was Nightmare. Of course. "You shouldn't be awake."</p><p>"Wanted to see the rain." Dream smiled, trying to calm down from the scare.</p><p>"We should go back inside before you get sick." His brother scolded, picking him up with his tentacles and carrying him to his own room.</p><p>He set the five-year-old on his bed, taking off his muddy pajamas and drying his wet bones before clothing him in a new pair and leaving him on his bed, moving towards his desk to finish his work.</p><p>Only a few minutes later, the little guardian had clmibed out of the bed and made his way to his brother's desk, tugging at one of his tentacles to get his attention.</p><p>The goopy skeleton looked down, rolling his eye, picking his brother up and setting him on his lap. The little skeleton hugged one of his tentacles close, refusing to let go.</p><p>Slowly, the soothing rubs of another tentacle on his skull and the humming of his brother lulled Dream to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though it was true that you couldn't really say no to Dream, there were times that you just had to say it and you really had no choice.</p><p>"You want what now?"</p><p>Like that moment when he wants 'tentis'.</p><p>"I want tentis!" The five-year-old beamed again.</p><p>Nightmare chuckled nervously. "What do you mean by... 'tentis'?"</p><p>"I mean tentis!" He stepped back a bit, moving his arms behind himself. "Like this! Like yours!"</p><p>"Oh. You mean tentacles..." The goopy skeleton sighed. as the child nodded happily. "You can't have tentacles."</p><p>Dream's face fell. "Why?"</p><p>"Reasons." Nightmares replied, going back to his book.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because I say so."</p><p>"Whyyyyyyyyy?"</p><p>He huffed and rolled his eye. There was really no getting out of this. "Because the thing that makes you have them doesn't exist anymore."</p><p>Dream blinked a few times. "Then how do you have tentis?"</p><p>"I ate what made them and then destroyed it." He sighed. "Trust me. You don't want to experience it."</p><p>"Okay..." The child nodded at last. "Did it hurt?"</p><p>The skeleton looked down at the child for a few moments.</p><p>It hurt. Not literally. Not physically Maybe a little when the tentacles started to sprout out of his back. But it hurt anyways.</p><p>He nodded weakly. "It hurt."</p><p>The little guardian slowly made his way over to his older brother, hugging his leg tightly. "I'm sorry then."</p><p>"It's alright."</p><p>
  <i>It's alright now.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And then they lived happily ever after."</p><p>"One more story?"</p><p>Cross sighed, shutting the book and setting it on the bedside table. "Dream, this was the fifth book."</p><p>"One more please?" The child begged.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but not tonight. Maybe tomorrow I'll read more for you." The monochrome skeleton tried to improvise.</p><p>The little guardian whined for a few more minutes before he finally agreed the go to sleep.</p><p>"<b>He's six. Shouldn't he be able to read by himself?</b>" Chara complained as they made their way down the hallway to Cross' room.</p><p>"He's learning." The skeleton let out a sigh of exhaustion. "He's just a bit slow. He can't read most of the words and it makes him <em>mad</em>." He chuckled nervously.</p><p>"<b>What? Scared of a six-year-old throwing a tantrum?</b>" They huffed.</p><p>"Remember that time everyone were screaming and you wanted me to go check it out and that it's not something you want to see and you listened for once?" He looked over at the ghost's horrified expression. "Yeah. It was him."</p><p>"<b>...<em>How?</em></b>"</p><hr/><p>"<b>Why are you wearing glitchy's glasses?</b>" They asked, hovering over the small child, who had the big red glasses perched on his nose.</p><p>"It helps me get smart." He responded, frowning at the page in concentration for a few moments. "What's a shool?"</p><p>Chara glanced at Cross, who was too busy to notice what was going on between the two kids, and stared at the word he was referring to. "<b>That's school.</b>"</p><p>"Well, what's a school?"</p><p>"<b>It's somewhere to go to suffer.</b>"</p><p>"Marcie said it was good." He responded.</p><p>"<b>Who's Marcie?</b>"</p><p>"I met her in the park, when Blue took me out to play." He beamed. "She's a human and she's three years older than me! And she told me she liked going to school."</p><p>"<b>And why am I supposed to know this?</b>" They scoffed. "<b>She's not my friend.</b>"</p><p>"I wanna go to school!"</p><p>"<b>No you don't.</b>"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm just obsessed with the idea that kids can see ghosts like chara.</p><p>And then they grow up and can't see the ghosties anymore.</p><p>Haha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's a school and why can't I go to one?"</p><p>Nightmare looked down at his younger brother with a confused expression. "It's where you go to learn things. You don't need to go there, since you're already learning everything you need here."</p><p>"I want to go to school!" He insisted, stomping his feet.</p><p>"You can't." The goopy skeleton answered simply.</p><p>"Why not?" The child asked.</p><p>"People don't like us."</p><p>"I want to go to school!" He repeated loudly, stomping his feet and running around the room. "I want to I want to I want to I want to--"</p><p>"What's wrong with him?" Killer asked, poking his head into the room.</p><p>"--I want to I want to I want to I want to--"</p><p>"He wants to go to school."</p><p>"--I want to I want to I want to I want to--"</p><p>"You're joking right?"</p><p>"--I want to I want to I want to I want to--"</p><p>"I'm not."</p><p>"--I want to I want to I want to I want to--"</p><p>Killer turned to the running child, narrowing his sockets. "Dream <em>no</em>--"</p><hr/><p>"Oh? You have a brother?" Marcie's mom asked him as he and Marcie were on the swings.</p><p>"Yeah! He's older than me and his name is Nightmare." He responded. "He has this big tentis and he uses them to hold me."</p><p>"...Hold you? Tentis?" She looked at her daughter with questioning eyes.</p><p>"I think he means tentacles." The human girl corrected.</p><p>"Dream, sweetie, what do you mean he uses them to hold you?"</p><p>"He picks me up and puts me on his lap sometimes!" He answered, not noticing the lady's weirded out expression.</p><p>"Does he do anythingcother than that like--"</p><p>"There you are!" Dream turned his head to see Blue rushing towards them. "I was looking for you!"</p><p>Marcie's mom stared at him. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"</p><p>The two talked for a few minutes, before Blue said his goodbyes and they left.</p><p>"Dream. You aren't supposed to talk about your brother or anyone else but me with the adults. It's going to cause problems." The blue skeleton explained patiently.</p><p>"I'm going to cause problems until Nighty let's me go to school."</p><hr/><p>Cross looked around the dinner table a few times. "Where's Dream?"</p><p>"Under the table." Responded Horror.</p><p>He looked down, seeing Dream clutching his brother's leg tightly and begging. "I promise Nighty. I promis I'll be good if you let me go. I won't even cause trouble and you won't have to worry. I promise."</p><p>Nightmare looked very close to cracking up and saying yes.</p><hr/><p>"Hey! Marcie!"</p><p>Marceline turned around, seeing a little skeleton running over to him. "Dream, you're here?"</p><p>"Yeah!" He skipped beside her, clutching the straps of his backpack.</p><p>"How did you convince your brother? I thought you said he didn't let you."</p><p>"Whining, begging, threatening and a few tips from Killie!"</p><p>"<em>...Oh.</em>"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>